The present invention relates to a vessel for injecting a bonding agent such as mortar, adhesive and the like, for anchoring a securing element in a drilled hole. More particularly, it relates to such a vessel which has a housing with one component for accommodating a bonding agent and an injection piston provided with an injection nozzle and displaceable in the housing.
Vessels of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such vessels is disclosed in the German reference DE-OS 3,341,283. This reference discloses a vessel for injecting a bonding agent for anchoring a mounting element in a drilled hole, which has a housing and an injecting piston which is displaceable in the housing. Prior to the injection of a bonding agent, a sealing foil or the like is to be opened, and then the second component of the bonding agent can be added to the first component which is accommodated in the housing. The components are then mixed together using a stirring rod. The bonding agent can be then injected by displacement of the injection piston in the housing of the vessel. The conventional vessel of this type requires additional sealing means to prevent impairing the components of the bonding agent in the housing during the storage by moisture or other factors and therefore making them unusable. Moreover, the stirring rod or the like has to be provided separately for mixing the binding agent.